Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171017001243/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180119015057
Tears filled Elsa’s eyes as she sank down sadly to the ground. ‘WHY?’ she wailed in her mind. ‘WHY do they *always* scream and run away, or try to kill me? I’ve done NOTHING wrong- *nothing*! I don’t want to SCARE people- I just- I just want to be… *friendly*. That’s all- *WHY*…?’ The Snow Queen buried her face in her hands as her tears spilled over onto her smooth cheeks; she sobbed as though her heart were breaking piece by piece. ‘And goodness knows the wicked’s lives are lonely; goodness knows, the wicked cry alone…’ But someone DID hear the FRIENDLY Villainess’s weeping… Anna’s ears twitched and swiveled around as the sound of a young woman crying; the little fox-girl cocked her head and poked it out of the hollow log where she had been napping. She crept out of the log as quietly as she could and lifted her gingery-red head up. In the clearing, a beautiful young woman with long light-blonde hair in one thick braid down her slim and shaking shoulder dressed in a light blue dress with a filmy white cape over it was sitting down on the ground with her slender legs pulled up to her chest and her arms around her knees, face buried in her arms as she wept. Anna’s ears and tail drooped, as did her normally cheerful face speckled with freckles; a lone tear fell from one blue-green eye and traced a path down her rosy cheek, dripping off her button nose. She didn’t like to see such a beautiful lady cry, so she decided that she would have to do something about it. The fox-girl stood up from her hands-and-knees position and walked over to the fair-haired young woman. She knelt down and began to rub her head against her cool hands and what little of her face Anna could reach, whimpering. Elsa heard a faint whimpering sound akin to that of a dog through her own sobs, and in her shocks, her tears stopped falling as she registered that something warm and soft was rubbing against her hands and whatever part of her face that the… animal could be rubbing against. As she lifted her head, the rubbing continued against her tear-stained and flushed cheeks; the fur/hair’s texture felt really nice against her somewhat-chafed skin, and she didn’t even really notice that a little nose that was NOT either cold or wet like an animal’s was nudging her face, or that two thin and small hands were gently placed on her knees. Elsa blinked her eyes open and gasped: a young girl with long red-blonde braids and a freckled, rosy-cheeked face was the one offering her comfort in the manner of a cat or dog! And no wonder- a pair of red fox ears and swinging bushy tail tipped with white were on her person. It was an Anthromorphic- most of these creatures with both human and animal features could walk and talk like humans, and wore clothes like they did. Judging from the fringed dark pink cape over a teal blouse, embroidered black bodice, dark blue skirt, and knee-high brown boots, fox ears/tail, and whimpers, this particular girl seemed to be one of the rare ones who wore clothes, walked about on two legs, and interacted with others like most people would, but could only talk in the manner of a fox. Not that she was DUMB- her large slightly-tilted-upward blue-green eyes were as intelligent as could be, and seemed as though they WERE the window to her soul. As Elsa leaned back, the fox-girl’s face came away from hers and she also leaned back on her haunches, rocking back on her heels with her hands clasped in front of her, smiling brightly. The Snow Queen’s heart pounded fast and hard against her breastbone as she put a hand to her chest. DARED she believe…? She locked her eyes with the fox-girl’s. “A-Aren’t you… um- uh… SCARED of me?” she asked her, voice shaking from crying so much. She expected the fox-girl to shake her head; she was VERY surprised when the vulpine-esque female leapt into her arms and gave a very vehement “NO” by way of licking her face and rubbing her face against Elsa’s cheek. This made the Snow Queen giggle like a little girl as she tried to push her away but failed (not that she minded the strange-for-an-anthromorphic affection). Finally, she managed to get a light yet firm grip on the fox-girl’s thin body and held her out at arm’s length, still smiling more widely than she had for a VERY *long* while. “You’re a cute little fox!” she laughed. The fox-girl lifted her chin up, and Elsa saw a small round gold pendant that hung around her slender neck on a thick dark green ribbon. There was only the design of a flower on the front, but Elsa knew that the girl wanted her to look at the back. She gently took a hold of the pendant and turned it around so that she could see the back. She saw that someone had written in a feminine hand the name ‘Anna’. She murmured the name before lifting her face up to look into the red-head’s eyes. (She noted with amusement that her tail twitched and swished as Elsa spoke the word.) “Is that your name: Anna?” she asked. Anna nodded her head grinning fit to burst and yipped happily, tail swishing about and braids flying. Elsa let go of the pendant, but let her fingers trail down to Anna’s thin shoulder. Her hand squeezed it lightly as she smiled. “Well, Anna,” she said, “my name’s Elsa.” Judging from Anna’s big smile, she liked the Snow Queen’s name very much! But then she frowned and tilted her head again, as though asking, “Why were you so upset? And why did you ask if I was scared of you?” Elsa blushed and lowered her head. She sighed. “Have you ever heard the Snow Queen?” Anna shivered and grimaced as though she were cold; that answered Elsa’s question. “Well… originally, the Snow Queen is a very MEAN and cruel person- as beautiful as she might be on the outside,” said Elsa. “A VILLAINESS, in particular.” Anna yipped again, but this time in fright; her eyes were wider than normal. Elsa chuckled ruefully. “Heard of THAT word, haven’t you?” She went on. “I was BORN a Villainess, but I don’t WANT to be one; I want to be… *friendly*, Anna.” She smiled again and lifted her face up as her eyes went a tad soft. “Like you,” she said. She chuckled as Anna blushed so brightly that her freckles and bright eyes stood out from her rosy face, smiling bashfully as her ears and tail twitched and she fidgeted with her hands and feet. She was clearly both embarrassed and pleased. Elsa’s heart felt warmer and more full than ever before. She knew very well that she and Anna had only JUST met- what? Ten minutes ago- more, or less? But she didn’t care; she had FINALLY found a friend (maybe something more, along the line; who knew?). Elsa shook her head and looked at Anna, who was still blushing, grinning, fidgeting, and twitching. “Hey,” she said lightly, “would you like to see what I can do?” Anna nodded and clapped her hands, doing a little jig, clearly saying, “YES, *please*!” Elsa laughed. “All right; come here- take a look at my hands.” Anna crept closer, bending down. Elsa rubbed her fingers together and then swirled them around each other as a small glowing white ball of light that sparkled and shimmered appeared between her hands. Anna’s eyes grew wide with amazement, and her mouth was formed in an O. Elsa grinned at her friend’s reaction to her magic. “Ready?” she said excitedly. Anna yipped and nodded. Elsa threw her blonde head back and flung her arms over her head, sending the ball of magic flying up into the air. It exploded into a thousand white sparkling flakes of snow that fell on the ground, catching on the young women’s eyelashes and strands of hair. Anna began to dance around in the snow, her eyes and happy face saying, “This is AMAZING!” Elsa was so happy that Anna liked- no, LOVED it; most people *hated* her power because of the danger snow and ice could cause- well, that, and she was A Villainess. But Elsa pushed those unhappy thoughts from her head. “Watch *this*!” she grinned at Anna. She stamped her crystal-slippered foot down, and ice and snow swirled around from under her feet and spread across the clearing. She and Anna slipped and slid, giggling all the while. Elsa smiled slyly at Anna as she picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball, not throwing it, but holding it before Anna’s eyes, asking, “Do you want to build a snowman…?” THAT got the fox-girl’s attention! *Do you wanna build a snowman? C’mon- let’s go and play! I never used to do this before- Now I’ve come out the door And gotten clean away! I used to wish I had a best buddy, And now, I *do*- And I will no longer cry…! Do you wanna build a snowman? Hey- do you wanna build a snowman? Yes? So do I!* *Do you wanna build a snowman, Or skate around the forest walls? Some company has been LONG overdue; I’d started talking to the pictures on my walls! (Hey- wait up, Anna!) It gets a little- okay, a LOT lonely; All those empty rooms, Just watching the hours pass by… Do you wanna build a snowman? Hey- do you wanna build a snowman? Yes? So do I…!* Anna and Elsa began to roll snow into balls, then Anna searched for twig arms while Elsa formed a carrot out of ice for the nose. When it was all done, it was the funniest-looking snowman that you ever saw! Elsa grinned playfully as she darted behind the snowman and crouched down behind it, moving the twig arms to Anna’s delight. She deepened her voice and said, “Hi- I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs!” Anna leapt up and gave both Elsa and ‘Olaf’ a warm hug. “I love you!” she mouthed, eyes meeting Elsa’s. The Snow Queen’s smile nearly outshone the stars along with her eyes- she knew very well that Anna was talking to both her and the snowman. Her skin and powers might be cold, but her heart was as full as a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream with happiness and felt as warm as a steadily-burning hearth fire. “I love you, too,” she whispered. “Both of you.” *Anna… You knew I was out there- No one before has ever asked me, “Where’ve you been?” Because I’m… well, ME, people’ve never wanted to; You were the first to say, “I’m right out here for you; Just let me in…” We only have each other- It’s just you and me; Oh, Anna- I love you…! Do you wanna build a snowman…? Hey- do you wanna build a snowman? Do *I*…? YES- I *do*…*